


Bad Day At Work? Take it out on Park Chanyeol

by justafei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Tiny Bit of Daddy If You Squint, Anal Fingering, Annoying Byun Baekhyun, Begging, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, No Seriously He's Annoying as Fuck, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, Vibrators, begging kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafei/pseuds/justafei
Summary: “Yes,” Chanyeol begs. “Please baby, whatever you want, I’ll do anything to… to cum,” he throws away the last of his dignity. “Please, Baek, let me cum.”Baekhyun clasps his hands together and claps excitedly, as if embracing his nickname of ‘baby’.“Fun!” he chirps happily, looking positively delighted."-Baekhyun is a complete and utter asshole with a massive begging kink and absolutely deserves to be slapped. A completely self-indulgent oneshot with 2.4k words of absolute filth.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Bad Day At Work? Take it out on Park Chanyeol

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol begins, letting a hint of a whimper seep into his voice. Baekhyun barely looks up from his phone. 

“Baek,  _ please-- _ ” 

“Stop distracting me.” Baekhyun cuts off Chanyeol’s pleas shortly, huffing in annoyance. Chanyeol falls quiet obediently, burying his face into a pillow and muffling his gasps as the vibrator in his asshole buzzes away, just brushing his prostate but never giving enough stimulation for Chanyeol to be satisfied. Chanyeol fists the sheets tightly, desperately trying to stop himself from stroking his leaking, painfully hard cock which is turning an angry red at the tip. Chanyeol bucks against the sheets, trying to get some semblance of friction against his aching cock, only earning himself a sharp slap on the ass. Chanyeol gasps in pain. 

“I said  _ stop distracting me. _ Turn around whore.” Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol who quickly flips himself over again which presses the vibrator further into his prostate. He lets out a choked moan as he realizes it won’t be enough to give him what he needs. Chanyeol can’t help it. 

“Baekhyun, I--” 

“Oh my  _ fucking  _ god, will you shut up?” Chanyeol winces at Baekhyun’s harsh words and feels tears prick in the corners of his eyes. His boyfriend’s ignored his increasingly needy whimpers and pleas for thirty minutes now, resolutely typing away at an email to a colleague as Chanyeol writhes beside him on their king-sized bed. Whereas Chanyeol had taken one look at Baekhyun’s stormy face upon walking into their apartment after work and held his arms out gently, ready to soothe and comfort, Baekhyun had only spared him a rough fingering, shoved the bright pink vibrator into Chanyeol, and left him to ride out the waves of torture as he turned his attention back to whatever had pissed him off in the first place. Chanyeol swallows around the lump in his throat at Baekhyun’s apathy. Maybe it’s only minutes later, but to Chanyeol it feels like hours have passed when Baekhyun finally,  _ finally  _ chucks his phone carelessly onto the nightstand and wraps a soft hand around Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol’s eyes fly open from being screwed shut in a desperate attempt to stay quiet and he moans brokenly at the sudden stimulation after being edged for so long. Too soon, he begins to feel the ball of pressure build in his gut. His balls begin to tighten, and for a second, Chanyeol considers not warning Baekhyun, but as luck would have it, his boyfriend knows his warning signs far too well and pulls his hand off just as Chanyeol is about to get away with it. Chanyeol fights back a sob. 

“Thought you would get away with not telling me you were gonna cum, hm?” Baekhyun smirks at him. He leans close and kisses Chanyeol gently, then pulls back to bite his lower lip. Chanyeol shudders and whimpers pathetically. “Baekkie never lets Yeollie get away with being a  _ bad boy. _ ” Baekhyun licks his lips, an evil glint in his eye as he snickers at Chanyeol, whimpering and thrashing in the sheets. 

“Please, I’m sorry Baek, I am,” Chanyeol chokes out. “I’ll be good to you baby.” 

“Baby hm?” Baekhyun flicks carelessly at a nipple, sitting with his legs crossed neatly beside Chanyeol, an elbow resting on his knee, cupping his cheek in his hand with a bored look on his face. Chanyeol’s breath hitches as Baekhyun does it again, then pinches the nub with his thumb and index finger, making it hard from the stimulation. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol begs. “Please baby, whatever you want, I’ll do anything to… to cum,” he throws away the last of his dignity. “Please, Baek, let me cum.” 

Baekhyun clasps his hands together and claps excitedly, as if embracing his nickname of ‘baby’. 

“Fun!” he chirps happily, looking positively delighted, and takes a bud into his mouth. Chanyeol moans at the feeling of Baekhyun’s rough tongue lapping eagerly over the sensitive nipple and arches into his mouth. He reaches out to stroke Baekhyun, but Baek bats his hand away playfully. 

“Now now, I didn’t say you could touch me, did I Chanyeollie?” Baekhyun clicks his tongue at Chanyeol. 

“I can make you feel good, Baek.” Chanyeol begs, desperate for any sort of love or care, even if it means work on his half. “Let me suck you off, you love my mouth on your cock.” 

“Hmm…” Baekhyun pretends to contemplate the idea, tapping a finger thoughtfully against his cheek as his mouth twists to the side. Chanyeol eyes him hopefully. “No thanks.” 

Baekhyun continues his ministrations, crawling over to Chanyeol’s legs and spreading them apart, then situating himself neatly between them. He pokes the tip of Chanyeol’s leaking cock, giggling a little when it twitches. Chanyeol watches his every movement, beside himself from Baekhyun’s relentless antics. Baekhyun lowers himself down onto his smooth, soft stomach, kicking his legs in the air cutely and crossing his ankles. He props himself up on his elbows and begins licking kittenishly at Chanyeol’s balls. Chanyeol groans at the wet little flicks of Baekhyun’s tongue. 

“Feel good?” Baekhyun asks sweetly, and Chanyeol clenches his teeth because  _ no, it doesn’t feel good enough,  _ but nods anyways. Baekhyun coos at him and continues his small licks until they reach the base of Chanyeol’s cock, which is angrily red and lies flush against Chanyeol’s lower stomach, dripping precum into a puddle below Chanyeol’s belly button. 

“What’s this?” Baekhyun widens his eyes innocently and smirks at Chanyeol, who’s breathing heavily in anticipation. “Why is it so red? Are you mad at me Yeollie?” Baekhyun makes puppy eyes, staring forlornly at Chanyeol through his bangs and pouting. Chanyeol grits his teeth and looks away. 

“How do I make it up to Chanyeollie… OH! I know,” Baekhyun crows gleefully. He wraps a hand around the base of Chanyeol’s cock and Chanyeol moans, bucking up into Baekhyun’s small fist. Baekhyun fists him a few times before releasing him again, giggling when Chanyeol’s cock slaps against his lower stomach, still rock hard. He grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and spreads the liquid into his hands. Chanyeol eyes him suspiciously. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” 

“I’m making it up to you.” Baekhyun tucks his knees up to his chest and turns around to give Chanyeol a nice view of his ass, wiggling his hips a little and spreading his cheeks to show off his pretty hole. Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun slips a finger into his own ass, panting softly as he pushes in and out of himself. 

“Baby, let me do that for you,” Chanyeol begs, but Baekhyun only pushes another finger in and scissors them, letting out cute little whimpers as Chanyeol shakes from the vibrator and the erotic view in front of him. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Baekhyun giggles as he adds a third. “Just watch me. I worked really hard to put on a perfect show for you,” he says petulantly, fucking his own hole. Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair frustratedly as Baekhyun exaggerates a soft moan. “Ah, Chanyeollie, it feels so good,” he whimpers, letting his pink tongue peep out of his soft lips as he looks over his shoulder to let Chanyeol see his expression. His pretty lips open in an ‘o’ as he shoves his own fingers in and out of himself. “Do you like it?” Chanyeol can’t even answer as he moans longingly, fisting his hands into the sheets again. 

“Yeollie, why aren’t you answering, do you not like me?” Baekhyun’s lower lip trembles. 

“I like you,” Chanyeol answers immediately. “I love you baby. Let me make you feel good,” he begs. “I can make you feel so good, so much better than your fingers.” 

“I know,” Baekhyun winks. He crawls up to Chanyeol, who is leaning against the propped up pillows, chest heaving with heavy breaths, sweat dripping down his temple. “I’m going to  _ ride  _ your thick, fat cock Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun whispers conspiratorially into Chanyeol’s ear. “But you can’t cum until I do.” Chanyeol’s blood runs cold.  _ Fuck.  _ Chanyeol’s absolutely fucked. 

“I can’t do it,” Chanyeol begins begging for mercy on-the-spot, knowing he won’t last more than a couple minutes. “Please Baek. I can’t, I’ll cum.” 

Baekhyun pouts. “Please Chanyeol, it’ll be so fun. Please let me ride your cock,” he begs in a mocking imitation of Chanyeol. “Please don’t cum Yeollie, I want your cock so much,” Baekhyun pleads but Chanyeol doesn’t miss the smirk twitching at Baekhyun’s lips, or the satiric glint in his eye. Chanyeol fights the urge to slap Baekhyun as his small  _ asshole  _ of a boyfriend situates himself above Chanyeol, then drops down as fast as he can, letting a long, delicious moan escape from his lips as Chanyeol fills him up. His cock feels like hot, velvet steel, stretching Baekhyun open as far as possible, and Baekhyun clenches around the thickness. Chanyeol had squeezed his eyes shut as soon as he felt the tip of his cock brush past the tight ring of muscle, and now he grips the sheets tightly, already grunting as his hips cant up reflexively into the tight, wet heat that is Baekhyun. 

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit,” Chanyeol gasps as sweat beads on his forehead. Baekhyun slowly rises up until just the tip of Chanyeol’s cock remains in him, then drops down again. Chanyeol moans at the friction and claws desperately for something to keep him grounded as Baekhyun begins fucking himself on his neglected cock. Chanyeol pants as he feels his climax approaching after just a few minutes, the vibrations on his prostate and Baekhyun’s bouncing combining to pool pleasure into Chanyeol’s gut far too fast. 

“Baekhyun, please, I can’t, I really can’t hold it anymore,” Chanyeol begs desperately. “Please let me cum, please--” he cuts off as a sob escapes his throat, desperately fighting the rising wave of pleasure as Baekhyun rides him faster. Baekhyun moans in pleasure, losing himself completely as he bounces on Chanyeol’s cock, deaf to Chanyeol’s pleas and wrecked moans. 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum Baek, baby--” Chanyeol’s warnings finally snap Baekhyun out of it, because he promptly slides off of Chanyeol’s cock just as Chanyeol cums, effectively ruining his orgasm as spurts of white seed drip down his cock. Chanyeol grunts at the sudden absence of stimulation, feeling heavy and unsatisfied as he comes down from his orgasm. 

“I thought I told you not to cum,” Baekhyun growls, wrapping a hand around Chanyeol’s cock and rubbing him fast and hard. Chanyeol chokes, clawing at the sheets as what little pleasure he felt immediately turns into pain as Baekhyun sinks himself down onto Chanyeol’s oversensitive cock and begins bouncing up and down again. 

“Stop, please, Baek,” he sobs as he fights to get away from the stimulation, but Baekhyun follows him around like an annoying puppy, pressing Chanyeol’s hips down into the mattress, crowing at Chanyeol gleefully. 

“It feels good, right? I’m giving you what you asked for. You got to cum, I’m riding you,” Baekhyun puts down a finger on his free hand as he counts Chanyeol’s “fulfilled” requests. “Oh, and since I’m generous, I’ll even take this out.” Baekhyun tugs the vibrator out of Chanyeol’s ass and shuts it off, tossing it into the sheets. Chanyeol arches his back desperately. 

“I can’t, oh my god, it hurts, it hurts Baekhyun,” he begs. 

“Your cock says otherwise,” Baekhyun points out matter-of-factly as Chanyeol remains hard. Baekhyun’s words are breathy as he rides Chanyeol with deep rolls of his hips. “You wanna cum again? Wanna cum in your baby?” 

“No, no, not again,” Chanyeol writhes in the sheets, chest heaving with effort and exhaustion. “I can’t cum again.” 

“If you say so.” Baekhyun slows his movements down, gently grinding into Chanyeol until the feeling is pleasurable for him again. Chanyeol begins to breathe easier, panting and moaning as he bucks up into Baekhyun’s tight hole. Baekhyun fists his own cock, chasing after his own release. When he cums onto his stomach, Baekhyun drops off of Chanyeol, who whines as he’s just gotten worked up again. 

“Baekhyun, please, don’t leave me like this,” Chanyeol panics. 

“You said… you didn’t want to cum again,” Baekhyun says in between pants, gathering the energy to smirk at his boyfriend. 

“I want to cum,” Chanyeol hangs his head miserably. “I  _ need _ to cum.” 

Baekhyun’s recovered enough from his orgasm to stare at Chanyeol with that gleam in his eye again. “ _ Beg  _ for it hyung. Beg for it like the cum-hungry whore you are.” 

Chanyeol screws his eyes shut pathetically. “Please,” he begins, sounding absolutely wrecked. “Please Baekhyun, don’t leave me. I need to cum.” 

“Mhm,” Baekhyun wraps a hand around Chanyeol and fists him hard and fast. Chanyeol moans, sensitive to every touch. Whenever he gets close to orgasm, Baekhyun slows his movements down tenfold, making it impossible for Chanyeol to tip over into the bliss that he has yet to feel tonight. 

“Baekhyun, please, don’t tease, let me cum, I need it, I need it so bad, please Baekhyun,” Chanyeol babbles incoherently as Baekhyun edges him  _ again _ , Chanyeol losing track of how many times he’s been denied orgasm. 

“Who’s the only one that can take care of you?” Baekhyun demands greedily. 

“You baby, it’s you, my Baekhyun,” Chanyeol replies immediately, gasping as Baekhyun presses a finger into the sensitive slit then immediately lets go of his cock. 

“Say, I love it when you make me beg to cum Baekkie.” Baekhyun purrs. 

“I… I love it when you make me beg to c-cum Baekkie.” Chanyeol writhes desperately. 

“ _ Good  _ boy,” Baekhyun praises as Chanyeol bucks up into his hand. “Cum for Baekhyun,  _ daddy. _ ” Chanyeol moans at the nickname as Baekhyun speeds up and finally,  _ finally  _ lets Chanyeol cum again. Spurts of white semen spill out of Chanyeol’s tip and splatter across his stomach and chest as Baekhyun milks every drop of cum out of him. For a second, Chanyeol panics as he feels the beginnings of overstimulation again, but then Baekhyun releases him and crawls over to lap up the strings of cum on Chanyeol’s chest, and Chanyeol exhales shakily, petting Baekhyun’s hair as he cleans Chanyeol up. 

“You’re not too mad, right? Chanyeollie?” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol petulantly, curled up into Chanyeol’s side after both of them have showered and changed. “I had a bad day at work,” he admits. “I love you, I really do.” 

“Mad? You’re fucking  _ screwed _ Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun has the audacity to cuddle into Chanyeol even more, letting out a contented sigh as he closes his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the filth >< I have a few friends who are absolutely whipped for savage/sadist!Baekhyun and I thought this would be a fun, quick little oneshot. Ngl I kinda wanted to slap Baekhyun while writing this, he's so annoying~ Comments/kudos are always appreciated, thank you so much for reading my work! <3


End file.
